Dorian y las excusas para verte
by Sunshine Del Rey
Summary: Steve se levanto a mitad de la noche, había tenido otro de esos ataques respiratorios que solían darle, quizá hay una forma buena de hacer que se te escape el aire, en especial si es por alguien
1. Chapter 1

**Marvel y sus derivados no me pertenecen. Todos los derechos reservados a Disney y su creador Stan Lee.  
Hace tiempo tenia ganas de escribir un Stucky, espero hacerlo un Long fic, y también espero que sea de su agrado.**

Steve se levanto a mitad de la noche, había tenido otro de esos ataques respiratorios que solían darle, las enfermeras entraron rápido a su habitación, marcaron sus signos de inmediato, le pusieron el respirador y esperaron a que se calmara, ya estaba cansado de esto.

Después de unos minutos dio aviso a las enfermeras que se encontraba en buen estado y se dedico a dormir de nueva cuenta, era de madrugada, y el solo pensaba que a sus 17 años debería estar disfrutando la vida, no postrado en una cama con el aire escapándose de él cada vez más y por más tiempo. Ya no quería esto, rogaba porque algún buen samaritano llegase a morir por causas naturales y pudieran hacerle el trasplante de pulmones, el cáncer le estaba matando más lento de lo que quisiera dimitir.

Pero bueno, estaba solo en el mundo, tampoco tenía por qué luchar para vivir, después de la muerte de sus padres ya no quedaba mucho, nunca hizo amigos en la escuela, en realidad… nunca tuvo amigos. Gracias a dios sus padres le habían dejado un seguro medico, desde niño fue enfermizo, escuálido e incluso frágil aun que no quisiera admitirlo, se enfermaba tan seguido que sus padres invirtieron en un seguro medico que ahora incluso después de la muerte de ambos podía estar seguro, al menos lo que le quedaba de vida, ¿o de muerte?

Pese a que nunca tuvo una vida plena, bueno… tuvo una vida feliz, sus padres le demostraron amor siempre, pero nada dura lo suficiente, ojala el hubiera acompañado a sus padres aquella noche, si no evitaba el accidente al menos hubiera podido morir con ellos. Tan solo hace poco más de dos años aun tenia a sus padres con él, ahora no era nada más que una carga para las enfermeras que solo se beneficiaban al recibir su paga.

No podía decir que le trataban mal, ya que no era de esa forma, incluso había entablado algo así como una pequeña amistad con la guapa doctora Carter, era su especialista, una bonita pelirroja de labios gruesos, era pequeña, de grandes caderas y buena figura, algo fría y estricta pero excelente en su trabajo, al menos le había mantenido vivo este tiempo.

Lunes por la mañana… otra semana más, ya no sabía si moriría de aburrimiento o por el cáncer dentro de si… en parte era gracioso, se sentía aun más deteriorado en ese ambiente que cuando estaba Ronald, un anciano de guerra, el viejecillo fue abandonado por su familia pero cada tarde pasaban la tarde juntos, incluso a veces salía a escondidas de la doctora Carter ya que esta solía reprenderle, ''no está bien trasladarse tanto y todos los días, en especial si eres un muchacho en tu condición'' siempre le decía eso.

Steve se sentía como un niño, diablos, le molestaba mucho que Peggy le regañara, se portaba como su madre pero en definitiva nunca lo seria, y es solo que en la quería demasiado, le tenía un amor tan reprimido que ni siquiera él quería admitirlo, agregando que la doctora Carter le ganaba por algunos 9 años.

Las enfermeras le habían llevado su desayuno, algo de fruta, granola y gelatina… ¿por qué no le podían dar un trozo de pizza? Extrañaba tanto el sabor, el podía salir del hospital si quería, pero salir significaba muerte segura, al menos había adaptado su cuarto de hospital con cosas suyas, el no llevaba batas, tenía sus cuadernillos de dibujo, los viejos libros del abuelo y algunas pertenecías suyas, el hospital era su nuevo hogar, la habitación era iluminada, tenía un tranquilo color celeste, el cielo era color blanco y el único color que resaltada era solo el de sus dibujos pegados en la pared, llevaba suficiente tiempo allí y allí permanecería, lo mínimo que podía hacer era apropiar la habitación, hacer suyo algo que a final de cuentas no lo era.

Esa mañana el desayuno había sido horrible, odiaba la granola, Lisa la enfermera le decía que era comida que le hacía bien, y bueno… no podía discutir contra ella, era muy amable.

A veces cuando veía a la doctora Carter pasar con su elegante traje de oficina y su paleta de apuntes se imaginaba a él siendo mayor, mas alto, mas fuerte y más guapo, quizá de ese modo no se hubiera enfermado, siempre fe debilucho, nadie lo negaba, y quizá si no hubiera enfermado Peggy hubiera tenido alguna cita con el, ¿que se sentiría darle un beso? Si estaba enamorado (que esperaba por dios que no) ojala ella le correspondiera.

La televisión sonaba en el fondo, estaba sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, el cuadernillo de dibujo descansaba en su antebrazo, aun no había comenzado el dibujo, no sabía que dibujar, llevaba días así y eso le molestaba, no era una opción salir de fiesta el fin de semana o ir al cine, claro, a menos que llevara el tanque de oxigeno consigo… no, de verdad esa no era opción.

-Ey hola, ¿se puede?

Steve dio un pequeño respingo asustado al escuchar la voz, definitivamente no era Lisa ni Peggy, era una voz masculina, al elevar la mirada se encontró con n chico castaño, llevaba el cabello desordenado, le rosaba los hombros, tenía unos ojos fríos pero cálidos y una sonrisa muy encantadora, irradiaba confianza pero… no le conocía, no sabía siquiera que hacía en su cuarto, no tenía aspecto de ser personal del hospital así que con algo de desconfianza hablo.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué hace en mi habitación? No luce como un doctor.

-Oh claro que no lo soy, mi nombre es James Buchanan Barnes, soy asistente en el centro de ayuda del hospital, este mes nos toca hacer rondas a la gente que está internada aquí, no lo se, quizá entablar conversaciones, jugar un poco o algo por el estilo, hacerlos pasar un buen rato, por cierto… puedes llamarme Bucky.

La desconfianza en Steve era muy obvia, pese a ser un jovencito de mirada muy dulce no confiaba en las personas extrañas y menos en alguien que entraba en una habitación sin preguntar.

-Si estás aquí haciendo esas rondas… ¿por qué estás conmigo? ¿No se supone que suelen hacer eso solo con los ancianos? Por si no lo has notado yo no soy un anciano, a demás… ¿quién te dice que yo quiero tener una charla contigo?

-Vamos… ¿Steve cierto? Mira, lo prometo nada de cosas raras… si quieres puedo dejar la puerta abierta, por mi no hay problema, me has tocado tu en el pequeño sorteo entre los voluntarios, debo cumplir, y no lo sé, quizá podamos ser alguna especie de amigos, yo también tuve que estar internado algunos meses, se lo que es estar en tu lugar.

La intriga no pudo más con él, así que con el ceño fruncido y un gesto con las manos le ofreció tomar asiento en el sillón de su lado, Bucky sonrió calidamente y se sentó, dejo el libro que llevaba en mano sobre la mesa y suspiro hondo antes de hablar.

-Así que amigo… ¿quisieras saber mi historia? Bueno en realidad no es tan complicada ni larga así que técnicamente no es una historia y menos por qué no paso hace tanto pero aun así ¿si es un relato cuenta como historia no? Lo lamento estoy divagando, mi nombre ya lo eh mencionado, era comandante en el ejercito, fuerzas especiales, ¿algo joven para tan alto puesto verdad?

-Porque te han internado tanto tiempo, yo te veo perfectamente bien- habló Steve con cierta duda acomodándose mejor sobre la cama.

-Eh perdido mi brazo izquierdo en batalla… me dispararon 8 veces desde el hombro hasta las muñecas, para cuando regrese a la base la piel estaba lo suficientemente mallugada como para hacer algo en la pequeña enfermería, al llevarme al hospital no quedo de otra que cortarlo, me habían destruido mucho musculo… no eran balas normales, eso fue el problema amigo.

-¿Puedo ver tu brazo? no se nota absolutamente nada, si no me has dicho no me doy cuenta.

-Claro no hay problema, pero es solo cuestión de poner atención, te darás cuenta que no puedo mover lo mucho, la prótesis ayuda mucho a veces, ya sabes… la gente no suele ver con buena cara a alguien incompleto o diferente.

Mientras estos continuaban la charla Bucky se disponía a sacarse la chaqueta de cuero negra, la prótesis no tardo en hacerse visible a la altura del hombro, era una prótesis articulada en el codo que le permitía movimiento, incluso tenía una estrella bien dibujada en el brazo, casi a la altura del hombro, una reluciente estrella roja, por un momento pensó que podría ser un tatuaje pero era el brazo con prótesis, no era posible tatuar uno… ¿o sí?

Los ojos de Steve se mantenían más que atentos a los movimientos del hombre, sus músculos se contraían y las cicatrices en su brazo se hacían visibles cuando el castaño elevaba la manga de la playera al moverse un poco, era increíble tener una complexión así de grande, cuando él era tan solo un saco de huesos.

Era un hombre para nada esquelético, parecía que la fuerza latía en sus venas, pero se notaba que era amable, y tenía una buena forma de comunicarse, dulce y tranquila, habría confiado en el de nueva cuenta sin pensarlo.

-¿Qué es esto?- menciono Steve poniéndose de rodillas en la cama señalando la estrella con su dedo.

-Es producto de mis días de ocio, no tengo familia y mis amigos son algo contados, cuando tienes veinticuatro años y un solo brazo a veces pasar días en casa solo aburre demasiado y bueno, es la representación hueca de él tatuaje que tenía en mi brazo… te desacostumbras ¿sabes? Tarde más de un año en tomarlo bien del todo pero ¿qué puedo decir? Estoy con vida, debo estar feliz con eso, la vida es corta, no podría mal gastarla y menos con un brazo así.

-Oh lo lamento mucho- Steve se había quedado algo atónito al momento, las palabras salieron como un susurro y la garganta le ardía n poco y estaba respirando un poco mas agitado, de pronto se sentía tan triste, ¿qué haría el si perdiera su brazo? No podría dibujar jamás.

Su garganta comenzó a cerrarse de nuevo, sus ojos empezaron a lagrimear joder, no podía acostumbrarse nunca a la situación, aferrándose a la nica persona de la aviación, le tomo con fuerza de la chaqueta, sin poder hablar y asustado, Bucky presiono el botón rojo de emergencia, Lisa y su compañera de turno llegaron lo más rápido posible y pusieron manos a la obra, el tuvo que salir de la habitación y ya no le dejaron volver, el horario de visita había terminado, pero quería regresar, aquel pequeño muchacho en su pijama azul le había intrigado mucho, tendría que volver, quizá mañana podría hacerlo.

Steve estaba tan agitado, el oxigeno habría lento su garganta, estaba algo irritada por la tos, pero la maldita sensación de falta de aire no se marchaba, quería morir cuando eso sucedía, le dejaba tan cansado que simplemente no podía, no se percato de la falta de su nuevo amigo en la habitación hasta la noche, estaba suficientemente asustado aun como para notar eso, la enfermera de guarda le administro un calmante y se quedo relajado, no hizo efecto en el sueño pero le dejo tranquilo y pensando, esa noche Bucky no salió de su cabeza, aquel extraño ex soldado le había agradado muchísimo.

Era una sensación rara, sentía que lo extrañaba pero no lo conocía, quizá no fue hablador con el pero en serio le cayó muy bien y es que esperaba que regresara, esperaba que no hubiera sido lo suficientemente grosero para ahuyentarlo, se sintió bien charlar un poco con él, llevaba tanto sin mantener una buena conversación con alguien que se había hecho hostil con los demás sin razón alguna.

La luz nocturna alumbraba su habitación, se había saltado la cena por puro gusto y solo quería dormir pero justo hoy su cama parecía tan suave y su cuerpo tan pesado… sentía hundirse en su propio pensamiento, divagaba de todo y de nada, era abrumador.

Al darse la vuelta en el colchón se topo con la mesita de la esquina, estaba el libro que el señor Barnes había dejado, podría levantarse por el… y quizá leer un poco, o solamente dejarlo allí a pasar la noche hasta que su dueño llegara por él, había sin fin de posibilidades podría leerlo incluso en ese momento, pero se limito a estirar la mano, atraer el libro hacia sí y dormir con el.

Tenía un olor peculiar, a libro viejo y a desgaste propio, las letras estaban grabadas con tinta color oro ''El retrato de Dorian Gray'' llevaba escrito, jamás había leído ese libro, mañana lo leería, con menos sueño y con la luz del sol.

Bucky había llegado a su casa alrededor de las 8 pm. Estaba cansado pero debía dejar de pensar en el chiquillo, era algo que podría retratar para no olvidar jamás, unos bellos ojos azules y su cabello tan dorado y brillante como el oro, era tan pequeño que simplemente tenia la necesidad de cuidarlo, estaba tan intrigado, ahora no podría dejar de pensarlo.

Y cuando estaba ideando escusas para regresar a verlo (que no fuera mencionar de nuevo el grupo del hospital) recordó que justamente había dejado su libro favorito con él.

 **¿Que les pareció? Espero que lo disfruten.**


	2. La pequeña gran sorpresa

**Marvel y sus derivados no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a Disney y su creador Stan Lee.**

 **Capitulo 2. ''la pequeña gran sorpresa''**

 **Bueeeeno aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que les guste.**

El miércoles Bucky se encontraba sentado en su apartamento, eran las nueve de la mañana, a esta hora comenzaban los horarios de visita y realmente quería ir a ver a Steve, nada raro pero quería asegurarse que estuviera bien, después de todo la enfermera le había echado cerrando la puerta, ya no pudo despedirse de él, no fue a verlo el día siguiente y se sentía algo mal con eso.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, quizá aquel frágil chico no le quería en su vida, pero por lo que se entero estaba solo, al parecer quedo huérfano hace algunos años y bueno… eso le hacía remover el estomago, el perdió a sus padres pero estos habían muerto ya hace años, ya era un hombre, es una pena que él se quedara sin familia tan solo a los 15 años, no disfrutó la buena vida, y el cáncer estaba haciendo sus estragos en el, aquellos ojos tan azules se veían opacados por unas sombrías ojeras mientras que el resto de su rosto se mantenía tan pálido… un blanco casi inmaculado a excepción de sus pecas, le daban vitalidad a su rostro.

Se dirigió a su habitación y se sentó en la cama observando su pequeño pero confortable departamento, y todo paso frente a él, su accidente en el ejército y cando fue dado de baja con honores.

A Bucky se le brindaba una pensión, con la cual podía vivir bastante bien él solo, y darse algunos cuantos lujitos, la tenue luz que se colaba entre las ventanas le dejaba ver todo a su alrededor, jamás le había tomado tanta importancia a la soledad, andaba desnudo por su casa, no era necesario llevar la prótesis, usaba su laptop para escuchar algunas canciones, veía la televisión, se sentaba a leer, ayudaba a su adorable y anciana vecina en algunas cosas como cargar bolsas, en fin, su día era ocupado.

Pero ahora… justo ahora se sentía tan solitario, por un momento se imagino leyendo páginas de su libro favorito para Steve, o quizá que Steve leyera algo para el, le gustaría eso, seria agradable… pero ¡diablos! Sonaba como todo un loco, si aquel era un chiquillo enfermo, y ¿ahora pensaba usarlo para no sentirse solo? Aun que no lo usaría, sería una tarde buena de charla como amigos, no le fastidiaría mucho.

Se paso una mano por el rostro, el cabello aun estaba húmedo por la ducha, se encontraba sin camisa en su habitación que ahora parecía más tétrica y se pregunto por qué jamás formo una familia, quizá aun era tiempo de cambiar, casarse con una buena mujer y tener hijos… pero no deseaba eso, al menos no por ahora, quería a la persona correcta, y quizá nunca la encontraría.

…

Steve no lo quiso admitir, pero le hubiese gustado la presencia de aquel hombre en la habitación de nuevo, la pequeña charla había ido tan bien que le gustaría repetirla, ahora no podía para de dibujar, quizá había sido demasiado grosero con el señor Barnes, incluso no regreso por su libro lo cual se le hizo algo extraño.

El señor Barnes era algo interesante de dibujar, su rostro tenia líneas rectas y redondeadas, pómulos altos, una ligera barba de un par de días, ojos filosos y cejas prominentes, en cuanto al cuerpo, se dio a la tarea de hacerle un ben traje de militar, pantalones oscuros y unas botas grandes, pero en el brazo izquierdo le dejo libre, y lo dibujo de tal manera que la estrella tatuada en su brazo o… ex brazo relucía gloriosamente.

Steve dio un largo y profundo suspiro, dejando lápiz y papel en la cama estiro la sabana y se dispuso a morderla recostando la frente en el colchón, una pose bastante rara pero se sentía fatigado… fatigado de no sabía qué tanto, para arruinar mas el día, le había dado otro ataque en la mañana y hoy no tenia ropa limpia, hoy le habían puesto una bata de hospital, que dejaba todo su trasero al aire, ¡no quería sentir aire en su culo! ¡Por amor de dios! Y continuó quejándose unos minutos más.

Ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, Bucky había pasado a una tienda departamental para llevar algo a su pequeña nueva misión, el chiquillo enfermo. No había encontrado nada, habría optado por algunas flores pero su condición hacia que esas indefensas flores pudieran matarlo, así que se introdujo en el pequeño pasillo para niños, quizá algún juguete que le entretuviera estaría bien, eran todos autos de carreras, muñecas, canicas y cosas para jugar al aire libre, y sobre todo… para niños muy pequeños pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina encontró lo que seria perfecto, lo cargo en sus brazos y fue a la caja a pagar.

Ahora iba por la calle con una gran sonrisa, algunas chicas le voltearon a ver, ese hombre al sonreír era precioso, indudablemente de sonrisa coqueta, se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo al hospital y entro al elevador, se encontró la doctora Peggy dentro de él, ella le había atendido un par de veces desde la pérdida de su extremidad, pero por alguna razón nunca le agrado del todo, aun que era buena persona.

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador, ambos se despidieron brevemente y saludaron con la mano, el pasillo era algo largo, la penúltima puerta de la izquierda, era de las habitaciones que tenia mejor vista.

Se contuvo un momento, analizando entre sí entrar y tocar la puerta o solo abrir y darle el obsequio, pero al final las ansias le traicionaron y se dispuso a abrir el cerrojo, con una amplia sonrisa y mostrando el regalo hacia la puerta, lo que encontró no fue algo para nada normal o… bueno, en otros términos lo seria, pero no con el… diablos, estaba malditamente sonrojado.

Steve llevaba una de esas batas con tres moños en la espalda, y como era demasiado delgado dejaba mucho de su cuerpo disponible por la abertura, era fácil de describir, tenía un cuerpo bastante frágil y elegante, piernas cortas y delgadas, un trasero redondeado, caderas estrechas y la espalda fina, era algo así como… hermoso, ¡si eso! Hermoso, poco le faltaba que su piel brillara con los rayos del sol y le haría la competencia a ese chico de las películas de vampiros.

¿Y qué podría decir? El enorme oso de peluche color café con un pequeño traje de super héroe cayó al suelo, Steve se sentó de golpe y ambos estaban boquiabiertos, uno de la vergüenza y el otro… bueno, el otro tenía algo como un monstruo rugiendo en su estomago, sentía que había caído desde la torre Eiffel sin para caídas, estaba asustado.

-Que es lo que haces aquí?- Steve sonaba derrotado, fue incluso casi un susurro , la vergüenza no le abandonaría jamás.

-Yo solo… vi…vine, porque quería ya sabes, pues, traer un regalo yooo… ¿tú me entiendes no? Un… un regalo- ambos seguían estáticos a las reacciones del contrario, Bucky fue quien corto la mirada para agacharse por el peluche, Steve seguía inmóvil pero si ese regalo era para él… maldición, era un gesto muy bonito

Las sabanas blancas seguían rígidas al cuerpo del rubio, su corazón latía con fuerza y es que jamás nadie a parte de su madre le había visto sin ropa y eso paso hace como… 16 años! Cuando aún era un bebé, estaba algo agitado pero trato de controlarse, no quería otro ataque respiratorio en n día, así que respiro profundo y le rindió una pequeña y sonrojada sonrisa, sus manos aun temblaban, se sentía mareado, esto era una vergüenza.

-¿Señor Barnes, que es lo que hace usted aquí? Creí que ya no vendría, lamento mi comportamiento del otro día pero es… oh si, ¿viene por su libro no? Que tonto soy.- aun que no lo quisiera admitir, cuando la idea le paso como rayo por la mente lo afecto un poco, no podía negarlo, así que se estiro por el libro y lo tendió frente a él.

-Puedes decirme Bucky, no se si lo mencione antes, y no, claro que no eh venido solo a eso, me eh quedado algo preocupado por tu situación, las doctoras me echaron del cuarto y no me dejaron volver el resto del día, así que quise comprarte esto.

Con ayuda de su prótesis elevo el pesado oso de felpa frente a él y le alegró la reacción del contrario, Steve se arrodillo en la cama, estiro sus brazos y trajo el oso hacia sí, contemplo sus ojos, su bonito traje de super héroe y la suave tela, le había encantado como jamás algo en la vida, así que pego casi un brinco y abrazó al mayor con fuerza, hacia tanto que alguien no le daba un regalo, hacia tanto que no abrazaba a alguien…

Las lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse solas, aquellos ojos azules se pusieron brillantes por ellas, Bucky no dejo de abrazarlo, pese a su sorpresa poco a poco acepto el abrazo y coloco su mano derecha en su espalda, dándole masajes circulares en signo de tranquilidad, no sabía por qué estaba llorando Steve pero le gustaba la sensación de un abrazo, era un gesto tan infantil y tan familiar que incluso había dejado de valorarlo, pero esta vez no fue así, el gesto nació y él lo alimentaba.

Al separarse, el castaño no pudo evitar tomar la cara de Steve entre sus manos… bueno su prótesis hacia ver tétrico el momento, pero se dispuso a sacarle las lagrimas con su pulgar, le brindo una pequeña sonrisa y le despeino un poco.

-No tenias por que llorar Steve, solo es un obsequio, no tuve la oportunidad de ser de ayuda el otro día, así que simplemente se me ocurrió hacer un regalo, si gustas puedo regresarlo e ir por alguna otra cosa…

-¡NO! No! Está bien, me ha encantado pero es solo que… hacia tanto nadie me hacia un regalo, jamás quise dar a entender eso pero fue la emoción supongo, no cambiaría esto por nada- Steve tenía la cabeza agachada, las mejillas le remolineaban con un suave color carmesí, estaba apenado por ambas cosas, su trasero y ahora el regalo y el llanto, odiaba sentirse tan… frágil.-Toma asiento si quieres Bucky.-

 _No puedes ser más patético Steve, tranquilízate, como si jamás hubieras tenido contacto humano, calma esos enfermos y asquerosos pulmones, tu puedes comportarte._

Ambos mantuvieron una plática colorida por horas, hablaron desde su deporte favorito, sus cortas y trágicas historias familiares, el color favorito, aspiraciones futuras y mucho mas, Steve por un momento creyó el tiempo eterno, las horas se fueron volando y el simplemente deseaba poder verle al siguiente día.

La enfermera de guardia paso a las habitaciones a avisar que el tiempo de visita se había terminado e indudablemente no le hizo feliz a ninguno, fue como una especie de conexión, se sentían tan a gusto con el otro, definitivamente podría ser una bonita amistad.

Se despidieron de mano, un par de ''cuídate'' y sonrisas y risitas por doquier, Bucky se fue a su casa y por allí quedó la noche.

Minutos después le trajeron la cena a la habitación, era queso con tomate, pera cortada en cubos y gelatina de piña, deaj… se comería todo menos la gelatina, ¿no podían haber cocinado un sabor más agradable? Termino su cena en compañía del televisor, las noticias eran lo único que había bueno a esa hora, le retiraron los platos sucios, se coloco una frazada en sima y se quedo dormido.

Las cortinas oscuras obstruían el paso de la luz solar, se encontraba envuelto en sabanas y unas manos aprisionaban su espalda, pero no estaba asustado, escuchaba el corazón de alguien bajo su oído y la persona que fuese le acariciaba las caderas con dulzura pero posesión, el agarre era fuerte pero anhelante, eran brazos fornidos, pálidos pero algo bronceados por la luz solar, tenía el cabello revuelto, castaño y largo… era un hombre.

Aquel chico le giró, su pecho rozaba con el colchón y fuese quien fuese el que estuviera detrás de él al parecer no le importaba, el chico se bajo de la cama, besó sus tobillos, el interior de sus rodillas, sus muslos y continuaba subiendo, su respiración era agitada y estaba temblando, deseaba que su boca fuese más hacia arriba y así lo hizo el hombre tras de él, besó todo su sexo con paciencia y ferocidad, bajo a su pene y le succiono con fiereza, humectó toda su parte trasera y hundió un dedo en él, no quería que dejara de moverse, no quería que alejara su boca de él, se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Sus pequeñas y delgadas manos se aferraban con fuerza a las sabanas bajo el, jadeaba anhelante y curvaba su espalda del placer, estaba a punto de venirse, pero el hombre le giro, estaba ahora boca arriba y el chico no dejaba de succionar su virilidad, jamás saco su dedo de su interior y seguía dándole un esplendido sexo oral, ya no podía contenerse, los dedos de sus pies se curveaban, estaba por venirse y un segundo antes de hacerlo lo vio, la enorme estrella tatuada en el brazo izquierdo, y al correrse… era su sonrisa, Bucky le sonreía, ¡Bucky!

Se despertó entre jadeos, como había soñado eso, por dios, era un pedófilo de mierda! Como había tenido un sueño así con Steve? Se pasó la mano por el cabello, estaba húmedo del sudor y por la mierda, estaba empalmado, no había de otra tenía que meterse en agua fría pero es que no podía haber pasado eso, Steve era apenas un chiquillo, la vergüenza ahora le comía por completo.

Pero quien sabe, quizá no fue el único con un sueño parecido.

 **Gracias por leer, espero que les gustara.**


	3. Cambios

**Marvel no me pertenece, todos sus derechos reservados a Stan Lee y Disney.**

 **Bueeeno chicas aquí está el capitulo 3, espero les guste.**

Después de ese sueño extraño fue imposible no sonrojarse al ver a Bucky entrar por la puerta de su cuarto al dia siguiente, quien sabe… quizá el hecho de que a sus 17 años aun no había tenido sexo jamás influía en eso. Nunca fue un chico calentón como aquellos de su ex escuela, incluso esos niños llevaban revistas de chicas desnudas al salón, era algo extraño, jamás tuvo verdadero interés en verlas, él prefería quedarse dibujando en los marcos de las ventanas.

''Capítulo VI

Una tarde, un mes después, Dorian Gray estaba recostándose en un sillón lujoso de la pequeña biblioteca de la casa de lord Henry en Mayfair. A su manera, era una habitación encantadora, con sus altos paneles revestidos de manera de roble…''

La tarde transcurría rápida con él… y la suave y gruesa voz del señor James le calmaba de sobre manera, tenía una forma muy bonita en remarcar las ''s'' y acentuar cada punto final. Al escucharlo podía sentirse dentro del libro, podía imaginarse en medio de la sala con Dorian a su lado, era un libro algo complejo, sabia incluso sobre la existencia de una película más nunca la había visto, pero no… nada haría que cambiase de opinión, definitivamente Bucky leyéndole era mucho mejor.

Los días pasaron tan rápido como los segundos, habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde que Bucky soñó con Steve, se sentía raro al verle recostado esperando su llegada, algo remolineaba ferozmente en su estomago cada vez que se acercaba a darle un abrazo de saludo o despedida, lo extrañaba al dormir, lo extrañaba por las mañanas, le había tomado demasiado cariño en tan poco tiempo y eso le asustaba mucho más de lo que admitiría.

Pero era imposible, aquel rubio y escuálido chiquillo era agradable, siempre mantenía el tema de conversación, siempre le recibía con una enorme sonrisa e incluso parecía alegrarse cuando se veían, eso le hacía sentir como en casa… le hacía sentir con vida de nuevo.

Habían charlado de todo tipo de temas, desde sus colores favoritos hasta los lunares que tenían en el cuerpo, la semana se les había pasado volando, ya era viernes y justo en ese momento fue cuando recordó que tenía una cita con el doctor Banner y el señor Stark, se sometería a un proyecto a prueba, un brazo biónico que le ayudaría en su vida diaria, su prótesis era rígida y no era my cómodo andar con ella así que un mes atrás, hizo un par de pruebas y fue el candidato perfecto, menuda suerte se cargaba.

No le contaría nada a Steve, quizá sería algo que no le importara y bueno… no era algo que se mencionara a todo el mundo, así que solo lo dejó pasar por alto, habían pasado una semana increíble como para decirle algo así, el tenia suficiente con que preocuparse, lidiando con su enfermedad, como para que el llegara con su pequeño problema personal, nada mas serian dos días de reposo… Steve no se preocuparía por él.

Cerrando cuidadosamente el libro, lo dejo sobre la pequeña mesita del cuarto del hospital y se acercó a la camilla dando largos pasos y tomándole suavemente de la barbilla depositó un beso en la frente del otro, fue un momento raro, Steve no supo qué hacer y Bucky no supo porque lo hizo pero fue algo que nació de él… simplemente quiso hacerlo, pero aun que fuera un gesto amable Steve no pudo evitar el sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas, era increíble que su corazón pudiera latir tan rápido y el aire se escapaba de su cuerpo, pero esta vez no tenía nada que ver con sus pulmones dañados.

Se susurraron un pequeño ''hasta pronto'', Steve se mantenía con las piernas cruzadas observando hacia la puerta, y dedicándole una sonrisa ladina Bucky salió de la habitación, bajo por las escaleras y salió del hospital, afuera estaba helando, ¡maldición! el clima había estado perfecto hace tan solo unas horas… se subió el cuello de la chaqueta de cuero y camino hacia el laboratorio de el doctor Banner, no estaba lejos, tan solo unas cinco cuadras hacia el centro de la ciudad, estaba oscureciendo tan rápido como su nerviosismo crecía, tenía algo miedo.

Y es que no estaba tan informado acerca del procedimiento, sabía que implicaba una larga y costosa operación, pero a fin de cuentas el no pagaría nada… todo corría por cuenta del multimillonario de la ciudad, así que no le dio por preguntar, ahora había olvidado incluso los riesgos de la operación… ¡pero al carajo! Si recuperaría su brazo no importaba.

La fachada del consultorio era totalmente común, de ladrillos, puerta de cristal y en grande las letras ''Laboratorios Banner'' brillaban, se veía simple, pero era gigante, y probablemente por dentro también lo era. No se detuvo a tocar, abrió la puerta y paso de largo a la rubia encargada de turno en aquella amplia recepción y entro directamente a la oficina de Banner.

-Parece que has llegado un poco tarde James… ¿estabas algo ocupado?- murmuro el doctor Banner detrás de unos cuantos papeles.

-Sin ofender, eso no es de su incumbencia, tenía un asunto importante el cual atender, mis disculpas si no llegue a la hora acordada.

-Oh un asunto importante… ¿se podría saber cuál? No creo que algo sea más importante que la posibilidad de recuperar tu brazo ¿no soldado?- Bruce hacia un poco de juego entre palabras, cosa que no agradaba a Bucky, se encogió de brazos y le dejo hablar.

-Le repito que no es de su incumbencia, estaba en un asunto muy importante… ahora, continuando con el propósito… ¿podríamos comenzar ya?

-Oh que entusiasta, me agrada esa actitud tuya... vamos, te presentare al señor Stark, el patrocinara la operación.

Bruce dirigió al castaño por la puerta trasera de su oficina, ésta a su vez llevaba a un pasillo de cemento muy extenso y luminoso, al final de él había una gran habitación blanca con un par de sillones y unas cuantas puertas, junto a una de ellas había un gran espejo de cristal, y dentro de esa habitación había una camilla, doctores, enfermeras y una cosa grande… cubierta por una sábana blanca, la adrenalina corría por sus venas, las habitaciones eran demasiado blancas y pulcras, eso le mareaba un poco.

Escuchó pasos y sintió una presencia a su lado mas no giró la cabeza en ningún momento, no tenia el menor interés en voltear.

-¿Algo impresionante no? Con el chasquido de los dedos recuperaras la movilidad de tu brazo, eso corre por mi cuenta… literalmente hablando, yo soy dueño de esto y de tu grandioso futuro, soy Tony Stark un gusto Barnes.

Bucky giro su rostro encontrándose con un hombre bajito, castaño con un buen traje (seguramente caro) de no más de 1.70 de altura y con algo de barba, tenía la mano extendida hacia él con una sonrisa algo arrogante, Bucky frunció un poco el seño pero le dio la mano de todas maneras.

-James Buchannan Barnes, su nuevo conejillo de indias.

-Bueno soldado… te explicare rápido, supongo que ya sabes el proceso pero lo diré de todas maneras… ya sabes, protocolo, el doctor Banner te administrara anestesia, trataremos de recupera lo que podamos de sensibilidad y movilidad de tu brazo o lo que queda de él, los conectaremos al brazo inteligente y en un par de días de reposo podrás moverlo con facilidad, será algo complicado, serás la primera persona en utilizar esta tecnología, pero eres el afortunado candidato, felicitaciones.

-¿Están seguros de lo que hacen cierto?

-Estamos seguros y capacitados, trataremos de hacer lo mejor posible.

El ambiente se sentía algo tenso, Bucky no sabía decir si era por el engreído y millonario hombre que le daría un brazo nuevo o solo los nervios, quería terminar con esto de una buena vez.

-Está bien, hagámoslo, les confiare mi vida, no me fallen.

Y así como las palabras fueron dichas la sonrisa de Tony se ensanchó, le subministraron bata de hospital al castaño y le llevaron a la amplia sala de la ventana de cristal, después de recostarse una mascarilla fue puesta en su rostro y se desvaneció por completo.

La complicada operación duro más de dieciocho horas, dos cambios de cirujanos, 3 administraciones fuertes de anestesia y mucho… mucho sudor. Fue difícil, la cicatrización llevaba años, y casi no quedaban partes de su brazo, tan solo el hombro, pero la operación fue un exito, Tony sonreía con entusiasmo desde el otro lado del cristal, esto sería una maravilla.

Seis días después Bucky despertó del pequeño coma inducido, no sanaba tan rápido como esperaban así que la única opción era inducirlo en coma, o calidad de coma, la anestesia no seria tan fuerte para el insoportable dolor, y a los seis días y con mucho medicamento su brazo estaba sanando.

Lo primero que sintió fue un intenso dolor en su brazo izquierdo, trató de levantarse pero una voz frente a él le detuvo.

-Tranquilo, todo irá con calma, el dolor desaparecerá y te enseñaremos a usar tu brazo mediante terapias, la operación fue todo un excito, solo estarás unos cuantos días más internado y comenzaremos tu terapia.

-¿Días?... ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Casi una semana… no sanabas tan rápido como lo habíamos esperado, pero fue una buena operación, todo salió de maravilla.

Oh no… ¡Steve! La sangre se fue directamente a sus extremidades… o al menos a tres de ellas, ¿cómo no le comentó nada a Steve? ¡Estaría malditamente preocupado! Y maldición, llevaba una semana dormido… lo mataría, seguro el pequeño lo mataba.

Pero Bucky estaba tan equivocado… Steve estaba preocupado, tanto que la belleza que habían cobrado sus ojos desapareció al tercer día, Bucky jamás hubiera imaginado tal cosa, pero es tan solo que jamás le había fallado a Steve, ni un solo día, estaban casi por acabar el libro, una pequeña lectura cada día y Steve era feliz, estaba intrigado del como Dorian pudo hacer semejantes cosas, se moría por saber el final, pero Bucky no regreso.

Steve no se atrevió a seguir leyendo, las paginas parecían no obedecerle si Bucky no estaba cerca, sus pensamientos le abrumaban tanto que ni siquiera terminaba una frase y se daba por vencido, le extrañaba muchísimo, y por alguna razón el dibujo había mantenido a flote su alma vagante, todos los días terminaba un dibujo a carboncillo y todos eran de él, el extraño soldado que se convirtió en su amigo.

Volvió a sentir dolor, sus ataques eran diarios y su salud empeoraba, los medicamentos le hacían dormir mas no descansar, las ojeras se adueñaban de sus ojos azules, opacando su mirada, se sentía de nuevo como si hubiera perdido a sus padres, por esa razón se volvió hostil desde chico, odiaba la sensación de alguien dejándole.

Ahora el libro era su único compañero, se sentaba en el cuadro de la ventana, la ciudad era bonita pero estaba lleno de niebla, sus dedos se movían sobre el papel dándole vida a un retrato nuevo, esta vez no era solo Bucky… eran dos chicos besándose y al darse cuenta de lo que estaba dibujando Steve soltó la libreta de golpe, el grafito golpeo el piso quebrándose en pedacitos y el solo pudo taparse la boca de la sorpresa.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no tenía idea por que lloraba, no tenía idea de por qué había dibujado eso, solo podía pensar en Bucky, su ser no dejaba de implorar por el… pero esto estaba mal, no podía pensar así de otro hombre y menos de alguien que le superaba en seis años, ¡él ni siquiera era mayor de edad!

Pero lo quería, sudaba frio al verlo, se sonrojaba al tocar su mano sin intención y las maquinas registraban su corazón latiendo rápido, cosa que alarmaba a las enfermeras y a bucky de cierta manera pero ellos no sabían… no tenían idea de que ese hombre le hacía eso, deseaba que ese último y primer beso que el castaño le brindo hubiera sido en sus labios.

Solo podía cerrar sus ojos y pasar las puntas de sus dedos por los labios e imaginar que aquel hombre lo besaba, era algo que había pensado por días pero desechaba de inmediato… le asustaban sus sentimientos pero lo sentía… ojala Bucky no se hubiera ido.

Con el rostro empapado resguardo el libro entre sus brazos y se fue a recostar, observando los dibujos que había hecho, observando los fríos y calculadores ojos de Bucky, porque nada se le comparaba, el era especial.

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, gracias por leer.**


	4. Sorpresa, Sorpresa

**HOLA CHICAS! Hacia muchísimo no actualizaba este fic, quiero pedir disculpas por ello, eh estado bastante mal últimamente y no me apetecía escribir, y más que nada no sabía que escribir, me alegro de que TU! Estés leyendo esto y quiero darte las gracias por ello.**

 **Ya saben, MARVEL no me pertenece, todos los derechos reservados a Stan Lee y derivados**

* * *

Habían pasado casi tres agotadoras semanas desde la operación de Bucky, la herida ya no dolía casi nada, quizá alguno que otro tirón le hacía dar un respingo pero nada grabe, resultó que el brazo le proporcionaba más fuerza de la que se tenía provista y el control sobre esta era bastante más eficaz y fácil de lo que se esperaba, era una fabulosa noticia.

Paso por días bastante difíciles, era muy duro controlar sus dedos dirigir a todos y cada uno, era como si su mente se acostumbrara a ellos, girar la muñeca no era tan facil y elevar el brazo demasiado aun le producía cierta molestia, sin embargo pese a que estaba realmente cómodo con su prótesis no le dejaron salir hasta que Bruce dio la orden

Bucky se encontraba terriblemente preocupado por Steve, no lo había visto en semanas y tenía miedo de que al llegar a su habitación está se encontrara vacía sin sus cosas o peor aún con alguien nuevo ocupando su cama desde hace tiempo, el solo pensamiento le hacia estremecer, no sabia por que, pero lo hacia.

Era imposible no morderse el labio al pensar en él, porque no era sólo incomodidad, era desespero... El estómago me daba vuelcos al recordarlo, sus manos sudaban frío y la respiración se le agitaba, estaba preocupado por el, y le extrañaba... Le extrañaba muchísimo, se había acostumbrado a la cercanía con el pequeño, hacía años que no mantenía un trato estrecho con nadie ni siquiera con sus pocos amigos frecuentaba tanto las visitas, algo le hacía volver ahí cada día a la misma hora, no sabía que era, pero Bucky sabía bien que es porque era diferente, Steve era un chico diferente.

Tres semanas largas de recuperación y estaba listo para ir a casa, estar a cargo del hombre más rico de la ciudad no era malo en lo absoluto, y se sentía raro, más por el hecho de poder mover su mano y brazo que por estar recién operado y podría jurar que toda esa tecnología implementada en él no era en lo absoluto lo que se encontraba en los hospitales, se le hacía muy injusto, porque de pronto su mente ya no viajó a las personas en dichos lugares, si no que sus pensamientos rondaron en Steve, estaba enfermo... Estaba esperando lo y él nunca llegó. Jamás se perdonaría estar lejos de él sin siquiera avisarle, maldición Bucky, eres un idiota.

La única persona con la que has entablado amistad después de años y tú vas y lo arruinas todo, al menos avisar no hubiera estado tan mal, era una jodida operación, ¿qué esperabas? No saldrás al siguiente día.

La orden de salida no llegó sino hasta después de las 5 de la tarde, después de una larga sesión de exhaustiva revisión y chequeo a fondo, todo iba de maravilla, era una verdadera pena que no pudiera disfrutar con tanta alegría como lo esperaba, estaba preocupado por Steve, la molestia en su estómago no le dejaba ni respirar con tranquilidad, su piel se erizaba y de vez en cuando pequeños pensamientos fugaces le hacían sudar frío.

Para las seis en punto Bucky ha se encontraba cruzando la quinta Avenida en camino al hospital, benditas esas células madre y el montón de medicamento que le hizo salir tan rápido de ahí.

De camino al hospital se detuvo en un restaurante de comida italiana, algo le decía que a Steve le gustaría, claro... Si es que le perdonaba tan fácil, ordenó y de fue, no sabía hasta que hora podía entrar a visitar a los pacientes pero no se quería arriesgar, recogió la comida y cruzó la última calle frente al hospital, el olor a cloro y desinfectante lleno sus pulmones, las mismas enfermeras cruzaban frenéticas los pasillos auxiliando a todos a su paso, se dirigió hasta el final del corredor y tocó el botón del ascensor hasta piso de Steve, estaba nervioso y maldición, estaba triste ante lo que se venía.

"295" se leía en la puerta color gris, cerro los ojos y dudo sobre tocar o no la puerta, cuando su puño ya estaba frente a la misma encogió la mano evitando tocarla, dio un profundo respiro y abrio con lentitud, la escena frente a él le encogió el corazón de sobre manera.

Steve estaba profundamente dormido aferrado a aquel libro que hace más de un mes se habían puesto a leer juntos, tenía el cabello alborotado y los huesos más visibles y, sin duda adelgazó mucho. Sin hacer ruido camino con lentitud por el cuarto, dejo la bolsa de papel con la comida para ambos y se acercó a la cama para observarle mejor, era todo un jovencito, no era un niño pero tampoco un adulto, sus rasgos afloraban cada día más con una masculinidad tremenda, tenía una barbilla cuadrada y bastante ancha, labios increíblemente carnosos y de un color carmín precioso, el cabello rubio y algo largo sólo le hacían ver más joven aún..

Agitó su cabeza liberándose del pequeño trance, camino hasta uno de los sillones, lo arrastró en silencio hasta el lado derecho de la cama del chico y se sentó, esperaría a que despertara sólo, quizá así no despertaba enfadado con él.

Entre sueños nada agradables la pesadez del mismo se fue evaporando haciendo que despertara de éste. Sentía los ojos arenosos y el hombro entumecido, seguramente llevaba horas dormido sobre él, se estiró un poco y al bostezar fue cuando lo sintió, ese aroma lo conocía... ¡Era de él!

Abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa dio una escaneada a la habitación y ahí estaba, dormido a su lado contrario, llevaba esa gorra de béisbol azul y su chaqueta de cuero negra, no sabía cuánto tiempo tendría él ahí pero mentira si dijera que no quería gritar de felicidad al verlo de nuevo, era increíble el cómo te puedes encariñar con una persona tan rápido y tan fuerte, lo había extrañado de sobre manera pero por fin había vuelto.

Se bajó con cuidado de la cama y caminó hasta los pies del castaño, el suelo estaba helado igual que él, no podía decir que era por estar descalzo, quizá simplemente era el nerviosismo del momento.

Frunció sus labios y dudó por un segundo antes de alzar su mano y tocar la mejilla de Bucky, los dedos fríos contra la piel caliente se sentía bien y el cosquilleo de aquella barba de algunos días era agradable, Bucky murmuraba en sueños, hasta que por fin despertó, respiro profundamente y parpadeó algunas veces para enfocar su vista.

Dio un respingo en el sillón y se levantó de golpe con un gran sonrojo antes de hablar

-Hola Steve

-Regresaste por tu libro supongo, no te preocupes no lo eh ojeado en tu ausencia, está intacto, puedes tomarlo

-En realidad no es a lo que he venido, había olvidado por completo el libro... Vine a verte y a pedir una disculpa por mi ausencia estas semanas.

El estómago de Steve dio un vuelco y se mordió el labio con nerviosismo, el había regresado por voluntad propia, no por su libro.

-No tienes por qué pedirme disculpas, tienes una vida hecha y cosas que hacer, es justo que regresarás a tu vida, me la pasé bien durante la "ayuda al enfermo solitario" pero no tienes por qué preocuparte o por que regresar... Ya hiciste suficiente, no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo y yo lo entiendo así que quédate tranquilo.

-Oye basta, si, fue un proyecto para el hospital, pero que esté aquí no significa que lo haga por remordimiento a dejarte o sólo por compromiso, si estoy aquí es porque quiero ¿bien? Ahora... ¿Puedes escucharme?

-Está bien, te escucho.

-¿Sabes? Mejor te muestro.

Con una sonrisa alegre y coqueta Bucky estrecho sus brazos y manos alrededor de Steve y con un apretón lo elevó en el aire dándole un giro para después bajarlo en la camilla

-Bucky, pero ¿que fue eso? ¡Tú brazo!

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es fantástico?

-¿Pero qué pasó?

-Antes de conocerte me había inscrito en una especie de experimento, ya sabes, medicina experimental, me sometí a una operación para recuperar parte del tejido vivo e implementarlo en una prótesis biónica que sea totalmente funcional, no tengo idea de cómo funcione, Stark... El de industrias Stark fue quien corrió con los gastos, supongo ve la posibilidad de hacer más y venderlos, así que aquí me tienes, soy casi una persona completa de nuevo

Steve escuchaba maravillado la historia de Bucky, era sorprendente el entusiasmo con el que el castaño se expresaba, había estado muy triste, enojado y frustrado por la repentina partida de su amigo pero ahora lo entendía y valió la pena, verlo tan contento era una enorme recompensa. Y no era sólo eso, él tendría una vida normal de ahora en adelante, y eso le llenaba se gozo.

James pasó la siguiente hora explicando con absoluto detalle su operación, las complicaciones y su recuperación, parecía incluso falsa, pero sólo por el hecho de ser tan increíble y asombrosa. Le enseñó su nuevo brazo, movió sus dedos cargo cosas y lo más importante... Bucky se levantó la manga de la camisa y salió a relucir una bonita y muy bien hecha estrella roja, tal como la anterior, un gesto bastante bueno de parte de Stark, aquí no podía reclamarle.

El rubio pasó cuidadosamente los dedos por la misma, el metal estaba algo frío pero más arriba, llegando casi a la Unión entre piel y metal estaba cálido, oh... A eso se refería Bucky con recuperar tejidos, seguro estaban unidos se alguna forma en la parte interna del brazo, que complicado, le alegraba que salieran las cosas bien y pese a tener no más de 3 semanas de recuperación, estaba casi sano del todo, no entendía cómo pero seguro era porque estaba con uno de los hombres más ricos del país.

Se había oscurecido el cielo sin siquiera notarlo, pero la plática seguía tan tranquila que fue imposible despegar su mirada de los resplandeciente ojos del castaño, de alguna forma Steve sentía que estaba grabando todas y cada una de sus expresiones, cada línea, cada imperfección y el pequeño hoyuelo en la mejilla que surgía sólo cuando sonreía de más, tenis un rostro tan dulce y a veces tan duro y frío que resultaba doloroso verle sin que el estómago se contrajera.

Un sordo sonido en la puerta llamó la atención de ambos, Lisa, la guapa enfermera a su cargo abrió la puerta y sonrio ante la agradable atmosfera del lugar, ella siempre fue buena con Steve, algo tosca y a veces estaba cansada pero sonriendo debía admitir que era una chica muy hermosa, Lisa carraspeo y les dedico una sonrisa de disculpas.

-Lamento a interrupción señor Rogers pero el horario de visitas llego a su fin, su amigo tiene que irse.

Frunció los labios en modo lastimero y retrocedió sus pasos para cerrar la puerta.-¡Lisa!- Steve grito su nombre y cuando la enfermera regreso su rostro Bucky fue quien ahora respondió. -Espera, puedo quedarme esta noche, ¿no es así?

-Sabes cuales son las reglas, solo familiares cercanos pueden quedarse.- Lisa sabía perfectamente la situación agobiante por la que el chico pasaba, aunque a decir verdad le agradaba ese hombre, y muy en el fondo esperaba una respuesta positiva por parte de alguno, hacia tanto tiempo que Steve no tenía visitas, la doctora Carter solía decir que las visitas frecuentes ayudaban el estado de ánimo, mejoraban la salud considerablemente, pobre chico, había quedado solo.

-Por supuesto cariño, no debe haber problema, soy su primo lejano, no había tenido la oportunidad de venir, humm un accidente, ya sabes, la desgracia viene con el nombre.- la sonrisa coqueta de Bucky y su confianza agregaban verdad a sus palabras, Lisa ni siquiera se molestó en preguntar de más.

-Oh… perfecto, entonces no les molesto más, Steve mi turno acabo, recuerda tomar las medicinas que traerá Mary a las once, será solo esta semana, nos vemos mañana, un placer conocerlo.

Y salió despidiéndose con la mano de ambos, la sorpresa en el rostro de Steve aún no se iba, y Lisa si lo noto al instante más sin embargo lo ignoró, ahora, solos en la habitación, Bucky soltó una suave carcajada y le guiño el ojo con diversión.

-¿Te quieres quedar esta noche? ¿Lo dices en serio?¿o solo lo has dicho para molestar a mi enfermera?

-Con que TU enfermera, ¿ eh? claro que quiero, si realmente no lo quisiera créeme que no hubiera vuelto siquiera a una cuadra del hospital, eh preguntado por qué quería la respuesta y mira, ahora soy tu padrino, puedo quedarme cuanto me plazca.

Steve entronecer los ojos de manera cuidadosa pero acepto su respuesta, era lo suficientemente convincente para el.

-Gracias… es solo que siento como si hubieran sido siglos desde que alguien pasara la noche conmigo.

-No tienes por qué agradecer, lo eh dicho de la forma más directa posible, estoy aquí porque quiero y puedo, además, de todas maneras no podemos desvelarnos, ya escuchaste, vendrá Mary a las once, no más, no menos, tienes que dormir a tus horas.

-Eres peor que una madre ¿lo sabes? Tengo casi dieciocho, tampoco soy un niño.

-Vale abuelo, y ¿cuál es tu plan?

-No arruinare la sorpresa, no tardaras mucho en averiguarlo pero… tendremos que esperar el turno de Mary, después de eso no hay rondas hasta las 5 de la mañana.

La mirada de Bucky indicaba cierta desconfianza, algo en el tono de Steve no le gustaba y presentía que no solo darían una vuelta por el lugar. Steve se levantó de la cama, se puso sus pantuflas y fue directo al baño casi corriendo cerrando la puerta de golpe, Bucky arrugo la frente observando a la dirección donde el otro escapó, estiró un poco su espalda y se levantó a paso lento para tocar con cuidado la puerta.

-¿Eh soldado, esta todo en orden?

Bueno… viejas costumbres de ejército, salió casi sin querer, pero a falta de respuesta volvió a llamar a la puerta, Steve no abría, ¿porque ni siquiera contestaba? Y faltando al código de privacidad de cualquier ser humano abrió la puerta, Steve se encontraba de rodillas frente al retrete, estaba vomitando y sus manos temblaban. En un rápido movimiento Bucky atravesó el cuarto hasta llegar del otro lado del rubio, se agacho con él y recogió su cabello liberándole el rostro, su mano izquierda sujetaba el cabello mientras que con la derecha daba unas suaves palmadas a la espalda de modo tranquilizador, Bucky podía sentir la suave piel bajo su mano, eran apenas unos centímetros que la bata entre abierta dejaba a la vista. Cuando los espasmos de Steve cesaron, dio un largo suspiro y se levantó con cuidado del retrete y jalo la palanca, se acercó al lavabo y cepillo sus dientes.

Caminaron en silencio hasta regresar a la cama y Steve se tumbó de lado respirando agitadamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara sumida en la almohada.

-¿Estas mejor?

-Mejor que nunca amigo, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso, quizá algo de la comida no me cayó bien, me cansa mucho vomitar y quema la gargan…

-¡Comida! Lo había olvidado, cuando venía en camino hice una parada en el restaurante de enfrente y traje comida italiana para ambos, seguro ahora esta fría, lastima se veía bastante bien.

-¿Comida italiana? Hace años no pruebo algo que no sea de aquí, Tienes que ir a la cafetería, tienen un microondas, la puedes calentar ahí y luego volver a acá.

-¿Estás seguro que Mary no se enfadara?

-¡Olvida a Mary! ¡Vamos, vamos!

Steve se había olvidado por completo de su malestar estomacal, e increíblemente su estómago estaba rugiendo por el hambre, eran las nueve en punto, tendrían un par de horas para cenar a gusto y eliminar la evidencia de la comida clandestina. Bucky ya había salido de la habitación, y Steve aprovecho para hacer una cama improvisada al castaño, su habitación era bastante amplia, tenía dos ventanas amplias, un sillón individual y un diván bastante cómodo justo al lado de la cama, en el armario de la esquina tenia cobertores, almohadas y sabanas que se suponía cada semana debía usar pero le era suficiente solo con un cobertor lo suficientemente grueso.

Poniéndose de puntillas saco primero una almohada, después dos enormes cobijas suaves y por ultimo una sábana, la habitación era bastante fría por el clima del hospital así que estaba seguro que por la noche tendría frio. Colocó uno de los cobertores en la parte de abajo, después la sabana, sobre estos la almohada y otro cobertor para cubrirse, al dirigirse al armario a cerrar las puertas escucho la puerta abrirse, y ahí estaba, el rostro emocionado de un hombre de 24 años por haber hecho una travesura, llevar comida escondida.

Bucky vio el lugar cómodamente adaptado para dormir y al pasar al lado de Steve le tomo de los hombros y lo abrazo de nuevo, esta vez sin cargarlo, solo un suave abrazo y susurró ''lo siento por irme'' cosa que Steve respondió con una negación de cabeza y una sonrisa sincera, le dio un codazo juguetón y brinco a la cama sentado con las piernas en mariposa acerco su mesa para la comida y coloco ahí la bandeja que el castaño había traído. Comieron a gusto la deliciosa lasaña y pasta, se mantuvieron en charlas sin parar, era extraño pero jamás se quedaban sin cosas que contar, y eso lo había pensado ya más de una vez.

Mary llego puntual a las once en punto, le suministro a Steve unas enormes pastillas que el juraba ni un caballo podría tomarlas y a duras penas y con casi medio litro de agua por fin se las pasó. Ambos estaban cansados pero Steve no dejaría que el sueño le venciera, no sin antes mostrar a Bucky lo que quería.

Las luces de los pasillos eran bajadas de tonalidad a partir de medianoche, así no se molestaba mucho a los enfermos que tenían revisiones cada dos horas, con cuidado y con mucha emoción le contó a Bucky lo que tenía que hacer para que el plan fuera un éxito.

1.- No corras a menos que yo lo diga, y será mejor que te quites los zapatos.

2.- No cuentes a nadie sobre esto.

3.- Si algún guardia te ve tienes que decir que acabas de salir de una revisión y te has perdido entre los pasillos y por ultimo…

4.-Espero que lo que veras te agrade tanto como a mí.

El castaño repasaba cuidadosamente las reglas en su cabeza sin siquiera saber a qué rendirle cuentas pero acepto, y ¡rayos! El suelo sí que estaba helado. Salieron de la habitación sigilosamente y siguieron derecho hasta el final del pasillo, viraron hacia la derecha y siguieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran puerta verde de metal con las palabras ''SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO'' en grande, Bucky se sentía nervioso, era mayor, se suponía debería ser más maduro pero no, aquí estaba a mitad de la noche con un chico de 17 haciendo dios sabrá que cosa.

Steve en lugar de jalar la palanca hacia arriba, la empujo suave y después con fuerza y la cerradura cedió sin problema, viendo hacia ambos lados del pasillo y asegurándose que no había nadie prosiguieron, eran unas escaleras oscuras y que causaban desconfianza, la vista era casi nula y tuvo que tomarse de la bata de Steve para asegurarse que seguía ahí, el parecía conocer sus pasos de memoria.

Llegaron a una segunda puerta, y esta se abrió con facilidad, al pasar por la misma James se dio cuenta de que estaban en la azotea, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la vista era fenomenal, se vieron cara a cara y ambos sonrieron abiertamente, duraron unos minutos en silencio observando la ciudad que caía a sus pies, era muy hermoso y el cielo, ese día estaba tan despejado que no había necesidad de telescopio para ver claramente las estrellas.

Se sentaron en el rígido suelo y Steve sonrió con aire alegre – ¿Y bien? ¿Te ha gustado?

-Es maravilloso Steve, ¿subes aquí siempre?

-No, no lo hago, solo cuando estoy harto del oxígeno en tubo o demasiado fastidiado de todo, me da paz, es genial ver a la ciudad tan viva, y pese a que es de noche… míralos a todos, la ciudad esta despierta.

Bucky fijo sus ojos en el rostro del contrario, el aire revoloteaba su cabello y sus mejillas pálidas relucían con las múltiples luces que llegaban hasta ellos, recordó su sueño y se mordió el labio con desesperación, ¿Por qué se sentía tan extraño? ¿Por qué solo lo sentía con él? Con titubeo movió lentamente su mano derecha hasta rosar la piel del chico, Steve dio un pequeño respingo casi invisible pero no retiró su mano. Bucky se dio cuenta del frio que hacia ahí arriba y le puso su chaqueta sin siquiera preguntar, en piel contraria, la tela interna era demasiado cálida y el olor dulce tan intenso que le mareaba, aun sentía el cosquilleo en sus dedos por el contacto de Bucky, quizá solo había corrido la mano por accidente, no pudo ser a propósito.

-Tenemos que bajar, este helado y eso te hará empeorar, no será por mi culpa que enfermes por traerme aquí, es maravilloso pero debemos regresar.

Steve asintió sin chistar, no se hacía dado cuenta que estaba temblando, sus dientes castañeaban y tenía los labios de un azul bastante notorio, James estaba preocupado, lo veía en sus ojos y en la forma tan apresurada de caminar, quizá fue mala idea.

Alentar a la habitación el mayor le empujo para sentarse en el diván, cogió una de las mantas gruesas y se sentó junto a él, envolviéndolos a ambos con la tela y de paso a Steve con el brazo del castaño, Bucky era muy cálido y la sensación que producía estar como estaban era intensamente agradable. Sin previo aviso bajo su brazo hasta las piernas del rubio, estas seguían heladas y sin esperar comenzó a frotarlas, de arriba debajo de una forma continua, desde la rodilla hasta los pies, el rubor inundo la cara de Steve, claramente ya no tenía frio, al menos no por ahora.

El castaño estaba demasiado concentrado en lo que hacía, no notaba la intensa mirada que Steve le dirigía en ese momento, no hasta que se giró a verle, ninguno había cruzado palabra hasta el momento, pero en realidad no hacía falta, se miraron a los ojos largamente sin saber que decirse y de manera casi imperceptible la distancia se fue acortando. De pronto se encontraban a no más de quince centímetros, el movimiento de las manos de Bucky se había detenido un poco más arriba de sus rodillas y sus manos se habían estancado ahí, se dedicaban profundas miradas y ni que decir de sus pensamientos, revoloteaban en una infinidad de posibilidades alternas, algunas positivas y otras negativas.

-Gracias… - el susurro de Steve fue casi inaudible pero fue suficiente para que Bucky se fijara en sus labios, ya no podía resistirse, ver su pecho subir y bajar por la agitación, sus tiernas y rosadas mejillas y su fino cuello pasando saliva. Ladeo con gentileza el rostro y se acercó unos centímetros más, levantó su mano derecha y roso su manzana de adán. – ¿Me tienes miedo Steve?

-En lo absoluto…

-Me alegra, eso me basta.

Y lo besó, tomando su rostro entre las manos lo besó, tan suave y tan tierno que se sintió como plumas sobre la piel, jamás le habían besado, ni de esta y de ninguna otra forma, y en su interior se alegraba que el fuera su primer beso.


End file.
